Conventionally, sensors may be used for applications such as tracking motion (for example, velocity of an object), for measuring temperature, pressure, fill level, and so forth. Such applications may require mounting of sensors on objects such as containers. Further, measured data using sensors may also be transmitted to remote users or devices for subsequent analysis. Typically, containers that may be mounted with sensors may also be movable.
Some applications such as garbage collection using fill level sensors on containers, may require information of location of the containers. In an example, garbage collection may be typically performed by handlers (or service personnel) using predetermined schedules, or according to amount of garbage in containers. Also, the containers may be of various types depending upon type of garbage collected therein. For example different types of containers may be used for collection of biodegradable waste, plastics, chemical wastes and so forth. The displacement of a garbage container from its original location to another can increase costs, inconvenience and time for garbage collection along with an increased probability of waste disposal in an incorrect garbage container.
Typically, the location of containers may be identified and tracked using sensors such as Global Positioning System (or GPS) sensors, cell-tower-based location sensors, Wi-Fi-based location sensors and so forth. Location tracking of containers using GPS sensors may lead to high costs and increased battery consumption. Further, GPS sensors cannot be implemented for location tracking of metallic containers, indoor containers, and containers placed under metallic roof structures, or between dense buildings. Cell-tower-based location tracking of containers requires the presence of a modem to estimate the location of the containers using the location of cellular towers in the area. The estimated location may be inaccurate, and use of the modem may increase energy consumption. Wi-Fi-based location tracking systems require the presence of a Wi-Fi access point which may not be available at all places. Further, access to a database of the Wi-Fi access point positions may be required to get accurate locations of containers. Additionally, signal fluctuations in Wi-Fi-based location tracking systems may increase the inaccuracy and errors in location determination.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with identifying and tracking location of containers.